Sisters
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: When Prue suddenly comes back into the Charmed Ones' life, it's not a happy joyous reunion they would have hoped for. Instead, it becomes a fight for the Charmed Ones to save the body and soul of their oldest sister.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
"SISTERS"  
by J. B. Tilton  
email: aramath@isot.com  
Rating: PG (for mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are   
the property of the WB television network, except for those characters   
specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction   
and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
(Authors' note: This story take place after "Black As Cole".)  
  
* * *  
  
When Prue suddenly comes back into the Charmed Ones' life, it's   
not a happy joyous reunion they would have hoped for. Instead, it   
becomes a fight for the Charmed Ones to save the body; and soul; of   
their oldest sister.  
  
* * *  
  
PART ONE: OLD WOUNDS  
  
When Paige sees a woman on the street that looks remarkably like   
Prue, the sisters make a horrifying discovery. Prue's body has been   
resurrected as a zombie by an evil voodoo high priestess.  
  
ONE  
  
Paige came out of the store with her packages in hand. Her day   
of shopping had netted her many great treasures. She had never had   
the shopping bug like Phoebe did. But every once in a while, she just   
cut loose and splurged. Phoebe would be so jealous when she came home   
with the sales she had found.  
  
The street was crowded, as usual. San Francisco was always   
crowded, especially in the middle of the afternoon. People busily   
moving about on their matters of important business or tourists taking   
in the sights of the city. Some times she wished she lived in a small   
town. Where the pace was slower. Of course, she knew she'd be bored   
out of her mind in a small town.  
  
But San Francisco was her home. And there were so many people   
who needed her help. Children without parents, wives whose husbands   
abused them, drug addicts and alcoholics who were trying to stay   
clean, and dozens of others who needed help. Her work was very   
satisfying, if not extremely stressful.  
  
She looked at the people around her as she walked down the   
street. She wondered what their stories were. Everyone had a story.   
Some, like hers, were more dangerous and more exciting than others.   
Some were just the normal mundane, non-magical type that she dealt   
with day in and day out.  
  
As she walked down the street, two people up ahead of her caught   
her eye. Two women who walked the street as if they hadn't a care in   
the world. A black woman and a white woman who walked toward her   
without even noticing her.  
  
The black woman wore her hair in dreadlocks. It was a hairstyle   
that Paige had never understood. She spent a long time each morning   
trying to get her hair to look flattering. Dread locks, to her,   
seemed to do more to emphasize the wildness of a person's hair.  
  
The white woman looked familiar to Paige. She knew she had seen   
the woman somewhere before, but she couldn't place where. She was   
pretty sure it hadn't been at work. Which left very few options.   
Since most of her free time was spent in fighting demons or warlocks   
or other such evil creatures.  
  
Suddenly she stopped directly in the sidewalk. Several people   
bumped into her as they walked around her but she hardly noticed them.   
She stood on the sidewalk staring at the white woman walking toward   
her. The woman looked straight ahead as she walked down the sidewalk,   
apparently not even noticing Paige. As the two women passed her, she   
turned and watched them walk away; hardly believing whom it was she   
was looking at.  
  
When they had passed, she looked around and found an alley a   
short distance away. She walked into the alley and looked around.   
She was apparently alone, except for a single homeless man who lay   
several feet away snoring inside a cardboard box. She then orbed   
immediately back to the manor.  
  
As she appeared in the manor, Leo and Piper were just coming   
down the stairs. She looked around but didn't see Phoebe anywhere.  
  
"Since when do you orb into the manor in the middle of the day?"   
asked Piper.  
  
"Oh, uh, I was running late," lied Paige. "Just thought it   
would help me catch up on the things I have to do today."  
  
"I hope no one saw you," said Leo. "It wouldn't do to have   
anyone suspicious of who or what you are."  
  
"I was very careful," said Paige. "Leo, can I talk to you for a   
minute? Privately."  
  
"Anything wrong, sweetie?" asked Piper.  
  
"No, no," said Paige, "I just need Leo's advice on something.   
He is our White Lighter, isn't he? He's supposed to advice us on   
things."  
  
"Usually things of a magical nature," said Leo.  
  
"Go on," said Piper. "I'll make some coffee and you can join me   
in the kitchen when you're done."  
  
Piper went into the kitchen and Paige took Leo upstairs. She   
put her packages down in the hallway, and walked directly to Piper's   
and Leo's room. Leo followed her in, confused about what she wanted.  
  
"What's this about?" asked Leo.  
  
"I thought I'd talk to you first," said Paige. "I saw something   
today. Actually, it was someone. And I don't want to upset Piper or   
Phoebe unless it's absolutely necessary. But if I'm right, they're   
going to be really upset when they find out."  
  
"Find out what?" asked Leo, seeing how serious Paige was.  
  
"This," said Paige. She walked over to the dresser and picked   
up a photograph in a frame and handed it to Leo. "I saw her on the   
street just before I orbed in here. She was as close to me as I am to   
you. She nearly brushed me as she walked by me."  
  
"Paige," said Leo, "I might expect this from Piper or Phoebe.   
They still have some healing to do. But I don't expect it from you.   
You never even met her. She died before you came into our lives."  
  
"I know," said Paige. "But I swear to you, it was her. Like I   
said, I was as close to her as I am to you. Closer even. She was   
with an older woman who was wearing these horrible dreadlocks. They   
walked right past me as if I wasn't there. But it was her. I know it   
was."  
  
Leo didn't know what to say. He knew that Paige was dead   
serious about this. He also knew it couldn't be. He tried to think   
of what to do as he looked down at the photograph in his hand. A   
photograph of Prue that Piper kept on the dresser. 


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

TWO  
  
"Paige," said Leo, "Prue is dead. She died in the underworld at   
the hands of the Source. She was buried. We were all there, even   
you. She couldn't be walking around the street. Maybe it was just   
someone who looked like her."  
  
"Contrary to what you see in the movies," said Paige, "no two   
people look so much alike. There would be noticeable differences. It   
was her, I'm sure of it. She was wearing a dark businesslike suit.   
And she was wearing this heart shaped locket."  
  
"She was buried in that suit," said Leo. "And the locket was   
her grandmother's. Piper thought it should be buried with her since   
she was the closest to their grandmother."  
  
"Listen," said Paige, "there has to be a way find out if it was   
her. Some way to find out if she's come back from the grave."  
  
"I'll orb to the mausoleum," said Leo. "I can check to see if   
her body is still there. If it is, then it has to be someone who just   
looks like her."  
  
"And if her body isn't there?" asked Paige.  
  
"We'll deal with that when, and if, it happens," said Leo. "Let   
me just check it out first. Then we can decide how to proceed. In   
the mean time, not a word of this to Piper or Phoebe. I don't want   
them upset unless we have to."  
  
"Didn't I just say that?" asked Paige.  
  
Leo just smiled, then orbed out. Paige went downstairs and   
found Piper in the kitchen, making a pot of coffee.  
  
"Hey," said Piper, as Paige came into the kitchen. "So, did you   
get everything cleared up with Leo?"  
  
"Yeah," said Paige. "He had to orb out for a minute. He said   
he'd be right back."  
  
"That's strange," said Piper. "He didn't say anything about   
getting called."  
  
"I guess it just happened," lied Paige. "Where's Phoebe?"  
  
"She'll be home in a little bit," said Piper.  
  
"Good," said Paige. "Well, I think I'll go upstairs and put   
away the things I bought today."  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "You did say you had a lot to do today."  
  
"Yes," said Paige, "yes, I did, didn't I?"  
  
Paige went upstairs and took her packages into her room. She   
was hoping she was wrong about Prue. Piper and Phoebe had gone   
through hell when Prue had died. Paige had no wish to put them   
through any more. All she could do is wait for Leo to return and,   
hopefully, tell her that Prue's body was still in the crypt.  
  
Leo orbed back in several minutes later. The look on his face   
told her he didn't have good news. He had a worried look on his face   
that Paige had never seen before.  
  
"Well," said Paige, "what did you find?"  
  
"Now, don't go getting all excited," said Leo, "but the crypt   
was empty. There could be any number of explanations for it."  
  
"Like what?" asked Paige.  
  
Leo didn't have an answer for her. He knew there were no   
logical explanations. Once the crypt had been sealed, it should never   
have been opened again. But there was no sign that it had been   
disturbed. If Prue had somehow come back to life, there should have   
been some evidence of her breaking out of the crypt.  
  
"I don't know," said Leo. "But it doesn't mean that Prue has   
come back to life. Maybe there's another explanation we just haven't   
thought of."  
  
"You can sense people, can't you?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yes, I can," said Leo. "As long as they aren't in the   
underworld or up there, I can usually get a sense of where they are."  
  
"Then try to sense her," said Paige. "Then we'll know for   
sure."  
  
Leo closed his eyes and concentrated. It would be a simple   
matter. If Prue was anywhere on the Earth, he'd know it.  
  
"I'm not sensing her," said Leo. "Which means she couldn't be   
alive. If she was, I'd be able to sense her. So, I guess that   
settles that. It was just someone who looked like Prue. Accept it."  
  
"Okay," said Paige. "Maybe you're right. But what about Prue's   
body? Why is it missing? Who took it and what did they do with it?"  
  
"Who knows," said Leo. "Maybe there was a problem with the   
coffin or something. I'm sure it will be put back soon. After all,   
she's been gone all this time. What could they possibly want with her   
body now? I'll wait a few days, and then I'll check again. It will   
probably be right back where it's supposed to be."  
  
"What about Piper and Phoebe?" asked Paige. "What do we tell   
them?"  
  
"Nothing," said Leo. "There's no sense in upsetting them. They   
never have to know about this. They've finally accepted Prue's death   
and this will only cause them grief which they don't need."  
  
"Okay," said Paige. "I guess you're right. God knows we have   
enough to upset us as it is. No sense in causing them more grief."  
  
"Good," said Leo. "Now, I'd better get downstairs before Piper   
starts to get suspicious."  
  
"I told her you were called away," said Paige. "So she wouldn't   
get suspicious about your leaving."  
  
"Good," said Leo. "I'll make up something to tell her. She's   
in a pretty good mood so she won't ask too many questions. Now, just   
forget about this. Prue's dead and that's that."  
  
"Okay," said Paige. "Thanks for listening to me. And taking me   
seriously. Some times Piper and Phoebe don't."  
  
"They're just not use to having a new sister, that's all," said   
Leo. "Don't worry, they'll come around. Especially after our   
encounter with the Collector. They didn't take you seriously then,   
either, but I think they're beginning to. You'll see."  
  
"I guess so," said Paige. "I guess I can't expect them to just   
take me in out of the blue. I guess we have to learn to trust each   
other. That's going to take time."  
  
Leo just smiled. Then he orbed out of the room. Paige went   
back to putting her things away. Something in the back of her mind   
nagged at her. As she had told Leo, no two people looked that much   
alike. And she was sure it was Prue. But since Leo couldn't sense   
her, she couldn't be alive. It was a mysterious that she decided   
would never be solved. 


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

THREE  
  
Three days passed and Paige had all but forgotten about the   
incident with the Prue look-a-like. Her work kept her extremely busy   
and there had been no more sightings of this woman.  
  
Phoebe came into her office just before noon. They had agreed   
to go to lunch together, something they rarely had a chance to do.   
Today, they had both decided that nothing was going to stop them. Leo   
and Piper were spending what they called "quality time" alone at the   
manor.  
  
They went to a small cafe that was near Paige's work. They only   
had an hour so they couldn't go far. Still, it was a nice cafe and   
they had a very nice, enjoyable meal.  
  
"So, where's Cole been?" asked Paige. "I haven't seen him   
around since . . .."  
  
"Since we banished Belthazor?" finished Phoebe. "I know. He's   
been kind of scarce the past couple of days. He is adjusting to being   
fully human instead of half demon. I think he resents me a little   
because of it."  
  
"Well, I can't really say it's surprising," said Paige. "It was   
because of you. Imagine how you'd feel if someone suddenly stripped   
your powers away."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, " said Phoebe. "I can't blame him,   
I guess. It's a lot to take in all at once."  
  
"I can relate to that," said Paige.  
  
They chatted about a great many things when Phoebe made a   
comment about Prue. It was not unusual. Piper and Phoebe often spoke   
of Prue.  
  
"Phoebe," said Paige, "tell me about Prue. I know you've   
mentioned her many times. But I really don't know that much about   
her."  
  
"Well," said Phoebe, "she was very strong willed. She always   
was. She and I used to fight like you and Piper do sometimes. And   
Piper was usually the one who kept us civil with each other."  
  
"Kind of like you do with Piper and me," said Paige.  
  
"Pretty much," said Phoebe. "She's also the one who kept us   
together after grams died. If not for Prue, I would probably have   
left after grams died. But then I found the Book of Shadows and,   
well, you know the rest."  
  
"Yes, I guess I do," said Paige.  
  
"Why do you ask?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," said Paige. "I never got to know Prue but I   
took her place as a Charmed One. And I know that you and Piper were   
very close to her. I've always felt sort of like an intruder since I   
got here. It's not as bad now as it was when I first got here. But I   
still feel like I don't really belong here."  
  
"Nonsense," said Phoebe. "You're one of us now. You belong   
here as much as Prue ever did. Even Piper has come around. Remember   
when she brought you some muffins to your work?'  
  
"Yes, I do," said Paige. "It was a total surprise. I actually   
felt like she . . .."  
  
Paige's voice trailed off. She sat staring out the window at   
the same black woman and the woman who looked like Prue that she had   
seen three days before. Phoebe turned to see what Paige was looking   
at. Her mouth dropped open as she watched the two women walk past the   
window and disappear.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm telling you, it was Prue," Phoebe told Piper. "I saw her   
as clear as day. She was still wearing the dress we buried her in."  
  
"Phoebe, that's crazy," said Piper. "Prue is dead. We were all   
at her funeral. It just had to be someone who looked like Prue,   
that's all. No one wants to see Prue alive again more than I do. But   
it's just not possible. Tell her, Leo. Tell her it couldn't be Prue.   
Prue is buried in the crypt."  
  
Leo didn't say anything. He just looked at Paige with a guilty   
look on his face. The look didn't go unnoticed by Piper.  
  
"Leo, what is it?" asked Piper.  
  
"Paige saw this woman a couple of days ago," said Leo. "I told   
her the same thing you just did. That it couldn't be Prue. That Prue   
was dead and buried in the crypt."  
  
"So what is it?" asked Piper.  
  
"I checked the crypt," said Leo. "Just to put Paige's mind at   
rest."  
  
"You checked the crypt?" asked Phoebe. "Why in God's name would   
you do something like that?"  
  
"Because I thought that once I saw Prue's body still in the   
crypt," said Leo, "Paige would forget this silly notion that Prue was   
still alive."  
  
"Leo, what did you find?" asked Piper. "At Prue's crypt?"  
  
Leo looked around at the three sisters. He was very   
uncomfortable with this conversation. It was a conversation he had   
hoped never to have with Piper or her sisters. The repercussions from   
this single conversation could have some serious repercussions.  
  
"Prue's crypt was empty," said Leo. "There was no body there.   
Now, don't go getting all worked up, Piper. Like I told Paige then,   
there could be any number of reasons for it."  
  
"Name one?" insisted Piper, anger in her voice. "Why did you   
keep this from me? You know what Prue meant to me; to us. How dare   
you hide something this important from Phoebe and me."  
  
"Piper, honey," said Phoebe, "Leo may be right. There may be a   
reasonable explanation for all this. Leo, go back to the crypt.   
Check it again. I'm sure Prue will be there this time. Maybe they   
just had to fix the crypt because it was leaking or something. Or   
maybe the coffin had a problem with it."  
  
"Yes, Leo," said Piper, glaring at him, "go check again. But   
this time, you'll tell all of us what you find. No more secrets."  
  
"Okay," said Leo. "You'll see. Everything will be as it was.   
Just don't get so worked up."  
  
"Don't get worked up," said Piper after Leo had orbed out. "My   
God, that man can be infuriating sometimes."  
  
There were tears in Piper's eyes. She was visibly shaken. She   
had only begun to accept Prue's death. It took all of her will power   
to keep control of herself.  
  
"And you aren't?" asked Phoebe. "It seems to me that you've   
been infuriating sometimes yourself."  
  
"I know," said Piper. "I guess I don't really blame him. And I   
don't blame you either, Paige. I'm sure you had the best of   
intentions. I hope you're right. I hope that this has all been just   
one big misunderstanding. And that whomever you saw was just someone   
who looks like Prue."  
  
"I'm sure that's all it is," said Paige, hugging Piper. "I   
didn't say anything because I didn't want to upset you. That's why I   
talked to Leo about it first. And he convinced me that I was   
mistaken. You'll see. Leo will come back and everything will be as   
it was before."  
  
Just then Leo orbed into the room. He had a grave look on his   
face. Piper got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"She wasn't there, was she?" asked Piper.  
  
"No, she wasn't," said Leo, after a moment's hesitation. "While   
I was there, I talked to the caretaker. He said that there hadn't   
been any trouble with the crypt. And that none of the bodies had been   
removed."  
  
"There's more," said Phoebe. "What is it you're not telling   
us?"  
  
"About two weeks after Prue's funeral," said Leo, "there was a   
visitor at the cemetery. An African American woman wearing   
dreadlocks. She spoke with an accident and asked about any recent   
burials. She claimed it was for some research she was doing for a   
book."  
  
"You don't believe that, do you?" asked Paige.  
  
"No, I don't," said Leo. "From the way he described the woman,   
I'm afraid I know what she was."  
  
"What do you mean 'what she was'?" asked Piper. The sinking   
feeling she had was becoming more pronounced.  
  
"From the caretaker's description of the woman," said Leo, "I   
think she could only be one thing. A mambo. A voodoo priestess."  
  
"Voodoo?" questioned Paige. "I thought that was only found in   
movies and stories."  
  
"No, they're quite real," said Leo. "And this is no normal   
mambo. She's a black mambo. An evil voodoo priestess."  
  
"What could she possibly want with people who had recently   
died?" asked Phoebe. "Do they use body parts or something in their   
rituals?"  
  
"Worse," said Leo. "There's only one reason a black mambo would   
be interested in a whole deceased body. She's looking to create   
zombies. To resurrect the dead to do her bidding. And I have a very   
bad feeling about this. Especially with Prue's body still missing."  
  
Piper just stared at Leo in disbelief. What he was suggesting   
was something out of a nightmare. But if it was true, it was too   
horrible to even put into words. That Prue's body had been   
resurrected to serve the cause of evil. Something Prue had fought   
against her entire life. It was more than a nightmare. It was an   
abomination. A sacrilege against everything the Charmed Ones held   
dear. 


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
"No," said Piper, tears streaming down her face. "It's not   
fair. Prue did nothing but help people while she was alive. She died   
protecting us. It's not fair that something like this should happen   
to her. She deserves to rest in piece."  
  
"I know," said Leo. "But evil will use any opportunity it can   
find. Nothing is out of bounds for them, you know that by now."  
  
"Leo," said Phoebe, "what can we do about it? Assuming this   
mambo priestess or whatever she is has resurrected Prue as a zombie."  
  
"I don't know," said Leo. "I'm used to dealing with witches and   
demons, not voodoo priestesses. What little I do know about them   
isn't going to be much help. I know that there are good voodoo   
priestess and evil ones, just like witches and warlocks. And I know   
that their magic is a different kind from yours. But other than that,   
there's not much I know."  
  
"Okay," said Paige. "We need to find out what we can about   
these mambo's. I'll check the Book of Shadows. Maybe there's   
something about them in there."  
  
"I'll check with the elders," said Leo. "They should have some   
information on them. Piper, are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yes, honey," said Piper, wiping the tears away. "I'll be okay.   
You go. Find out what you can. While Paige is checking the Book of   
Shadows, I'm going to see what the set of encyclopedias in the library   
has on voodoo."  
  
"I'll help Paige," said Phoebe. "If the Book of Shadows does   
have anything on them, it might have a vanquishing spell for them. If   
not, maybe I can get enough information to write one."  
  
"Okay," said Leo. "I'll be back as soon as I know anything."  
  
Leo orbed out. Paige and Phoebe went up to the attic to check   
the Book of Shadows while Piper went into the library. Piper was   
still distraught and it was taking nearly everything she had to   
maintain her composure. But Prue needed her. And come hell or high   
water she wasn't going to fail her big sister again.  
  
* * *  
  
"The elders couldn't tell me much," said Leo after he returned.   
"Apparently, voodoo priestesses don't have powers like you guys do.   
Their power comes from their spells and rituals, most of which are   
complicated and very elaborate. The more they practice it, the   
stronger they get. It builds up a sort of residual effect in them   
which temporarily gives them powers."  
  
"That's what the Book of Shadows said," said Paige. "And the   
ability to create zombies is one of the greatest powers they have.   
Only a very powerful mambo would be able to do it. Most zombies just   
do as they are commanded. If Prue is a zombie, she's no ordinary one.   
She's walking around in public with no indication of what she is.   
Which means that this mambo must be one of the most powerful."  
  
"And there's no vanquishing spell," interjected Phoebe.  
  
"What?" questioned Leo. "What do you mean there's no   
vanquishing spell?"  
  
"Mambo's are mortal, human," said Phoebe. "Since they are   
demons, they can't be vanquished. But they can be dealt with as any   
other mortal. Assuming we can get around her magic."  
  
"Okay, so we can't vanquish her," said Leo. "We have to come up   
with a plan. We can't just leave Prue in the hands of a voodoo   
priestess."  
  
"We aren't," said Piper. She had a determined look in her eye.   
A look that Phoebe had never seen in her sister before. "Paige, you   
scry for the voodoo priestess. Phoebe, you're going to help me make a   
power-stripping potion. We may not be able to vanquish the bitch, but   
a power-stripping potion will work even on mortals. Let's get to   
work. We're going to end this right now."  
  
"Piper, sweetie, are you okay?" asked Phoebe. She had never   
seen Piper like this before.  
  
"I'm fine," said Piper deliberately. "Prue's gone and deserves   
to rest in piece. She's no longer a Charmed One and no one has the   
right to disturb her. Now, get moving."  
  
Paige and Phoebe jumped into action. Paige went into the living   
room and got out a map of the city and her scrying crystal. Phoebe   
followed Paige into the kitchen to help with the power-stripping   
potion. Leo stood in the hallway looking at Piper. A woman who   
suddenly seemed more like a stranger than his wife.  
  
* * *  
  
"Got her," said Paige, coming into the kitchen. "She's on the   
outskirts of town. Kind of a strange place for a mambo to be, don't   
you think?"  
  
"Not if she's making zombies," said Leo. "She'd want privacy   
for that. I just wonder what she wants the zombies for?"  
  
"Doesn't matter," said Piper, holding up a bottle. "The power   
stripping potion is finished. First we find this black mambo. Then   
we strip her powers from her which, hopefully, will stop Prue from   
being a zombie. Then we put Prue back in the crypt."  
  
"Piper, are you okay?" asked Leo, worriedly. "You don't seem   
yourself."  
  
"I'm perfectly fine," said Piper. "The initial shock of what we   
found out has worn off. Now, we have to do something about it. Which   
we won't be able to do if we stand around here gabbing. Leo, Paige,   
you should orb us to where this voodoo she devil is. That way we'll   
have the element of surprise on our side."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Phoebe. "We have no way of knowing what's   
out there. We should at least reconnoiter the area first. See what   
we're up against?"  
  
"Reconnoiter?" questioned Piper. "Since when did you go all   
military on us?"  
  
"I heard it in a movie last week," said Phoebe. "And don't   
change the subject. We can't just go orbing in without at least   
knowing what we're facing. We've done that before, remember? And   
with less than favorable results, I might add."  
  
"Phoebe is right," said Leo. "We need to know what we're up   
against. I'll orb there and check it out. Then I'll come back and   
let you know what's up. Then we'll know how to proceed."  
  
"We don't have time," said Piper, anger flaring in her voice.   
"Prue needs us now. We can't just stand around waiting for you to   
have a casual stroll around the countryside."  
  
"Okay, Piper, now you're scaring me," said Paige. "You're   
usually the level headed one. Saying we should never rush into a   
situation without first checking it out. Leo and Phoebe are right.   
It won't take Leo long to find out what's out there."  
  
Piper composed herself. She was seething with anger at the   
voodoo priestess for what she'd done to Prue. All she wanted to do   
was get out there and kick some mambo butt. To redeem Prue and lay   
her, again, to rest.  
  
But she also saw the sense in Leo and Phoebe's words. Phoebe   
was right. They had rushed in head first into a lot of situations.   
And, usually, it had proven disastrous. Without knowing what was out   
there, they had no idea what kind of danger they'd be in.  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "Leo, honey, you go check out this ranch or   
farm or whatever it is. We'll wait here patiently until you return."  
  
"Okay," said Leo, a worried look on his face. He turned to head   
for the living room and gently nudged Phoebe ahead of him. "Keep an   
eye on her," he said, after they had left the kitchen. "I don't like   
the way she's acting. Evil or not, this priestess is still human. We   
can't go out there and just kill her, no matter what she's done. And   
I think that's what Piper has in mind."  
  
"I'll watch her," promised Phoebe. "We'll wait until you get   
back. And, Leo. Be careful. If this woman is as powerful as it   
appears, you could be in danger."  
  
"I'll be okay," said Leo.  
  
He orbed out and Phoebe went back into the kitchen. Piper was   
pacing the kitchen as Paige just watched her. The two sisters watched   
Piper as they waited for Leo to return. At that moment, helping Prue   
seemed to be of less importance than helping Piper. She didn't appear   
to be handling the situation very well at all. 


	5. Part 1 Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
Leo was gone longer than the sisters would have thought. Even   
Phoebe and Paige were beginning to get worried. Eventually, however,   
Leo orbed back into the manor.  
  
"Did you find her?" demanded Piper no sooner than Leo had orbed   
in.  
  
"Yes," said Leo, "but it's worse than we thought."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Paige.  
  
"It doesn't matter," insisted Piper. "She's there and we have   
the power stripping potion. All we have to do is have you two orb us   
in, use the potion, and free Prue. That's all that's important."  
  
"Hang on a second," said Leo. "Paige, did the Book of Shadows   
tell you how many zombies a mambo usually creates?"  
  
"Only a couple," said Paige. "Usually they use them to create   
fear in their followers. The power to create them is extremely   
powerful and they don't normally create more than two or three at a   
time. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because this woman has dozens of them," said Leo. "She lives   
on some sort of ranch and apparently is using them to run the place.   
She can't be any normal mambo if she can create so many. And as far   
as I could tell, that's all that's on that ranch. She doesn't have   
any followers."  
  
"That's impossible," said Phoebe. "A mambo is like a priest or   
minister. They always have followers. It's part of where they get   
their power from."  
  
"Enough talk," said Piper. "Let's just go get Prue. Whatever   
this mambo is she's no match for the Power of Three."  
  
"Piper, we can't just go charging in there," said Phoebe. "Not   
until we know more about this voodoo priestess. We've come up against   
some pretty powerful demons before. Just because she's mortal doesn't   
mean she's going to be a pushover."  
  
"So we just forget about Prue?" asked Piper angrily. "We forget   
what this woman has done to her? Let her go on for God knows how long   
as a zombie?"  
  
"In the first place," said Leo, "it isn't Prue. It's just her   
body. Prue; the thing that made her Prue; is gone. Her body is   
nothing more than a shell. Second, no one is suggesting we just give   
up. All we're suggesting is that we learn a little bit more about   
what we're getting into."  
  
"Third," said Phoebe, "you need to calm down. You're letting   
your emotions run away from you. We need you level headed for this.   
While she may not be a demon, this mambo may be powerful. We have to   
be ready for her."  
  
"Okay," said Piper calming herself. "Find out what you can   
about his mambo. But don't take too long. Prue isn't going to spend   
one more second with her than she absolutely has to."  
  
"We're agreed on that," said Leo. "Phoebe, why don't you go to   
the library and see what you can find out about mambos'."  
  
"I have an idea," said Paige. "I'll go to my office and use the   
Internet connection on my computer to see what I can find out. I can   
probably learn a lot more about it from the Internet than Phoebe can   
in the library."  
  
"Good idea," said Leo. "Piper and I will wait her until you   
return with what you've learned."  
  
"Orb there," said Piper. "You can orb Phoebe to the library   
then orb to your office. I'm sure you can orb into a secluded   
location. It won't take as long that way."  
  
"Piper," said Leo, "I don't think it's a good idea if . . .."  
  
"Either she orbs them or I'm going out to that ranch right now,"   
said Piper. "I agreed to wait until you get more information, but I'm   
not going to wait around here forever. Paige can orb them there   
faster than she can drive. Those are my terms."  
  
"I'll be careful," Paige promised Leo. "I'll make sure no one   
sees us orb in. I promise."  
  
"Okay," said Leo, "just make sure you are careful."  
  
Paige orbed Phoebe and herself out and Leo turned to Piper.  
  
"What's with you?" asked Leo. "You're acting crazy. You didn't   
even act like this when Prue died. Even when you fought the Source,   
you kept your head. Now, you're ready to go charging off into an   
unknown situation to face unknown dangers. You always used to be the   
one who argued about learning as much as you could before confronting   
demons and warlocks."  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "I just can't sit here knowing Prue   
is with that woman. We've fought all kinds of evil creatures but none   
of them have done anything like this. It's just driving me crazy   
knowing that Prue is being used to help evil."  
  
"I know," said Leo. "I don't like it any more than you do. But   
we have to know as much as we can about this situation. The more we   
know, the better prepared we'll be."  
  
"I know," said Piper, laying her head on Leo's chest. "I'll try   
to stay calm. But this mambo or whatever she is isn't going to get   
away with this. She's going to pay for what she did to Prue."  
  
"You can't kill her," said Leo. "You know that. She's not a   
demon. She's a mortal. You can strip her powers from her, but that's   
all. You'll have to leave any punishment up to the authorities."  
  
"Punishment for what?" demanded Piper. "Grave robbing? Raising   
the dead? I'm no lawyer, but I'm pretty sure there's no law against   
raising the dead."  
  
"Just remember," said Leo, "you can't go out there thinking   
about revenge. This is about Prue, not about you. Promise me you   
won't do anything you don't have to do."  
  
"I promise," said Piper. "But we are getting Prue back whatever   
we have to do. I won't do anything that isn't necessary. But I won't   
hold back, either. We're getting Prue back, whatever it takes."  
  
"Fair enough," said Leo. "Come on. Let's go make some coffee.   
I have a feeling it's going to be a while before Paige and Phoebe get   
back even considering that Paige is orbing them."  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, the library didn't tell me much more than we already   
knew," said Phoebe after Paige had orbed the two of them back. "There   
was a lot of history on voodoo and their rituals and spells and such.   
And it talked about their gods and spirits. But nothing that would do   
us any good."  
  
"Too bad," said Leo. "Paige, did you find out anything?"  
  
"I think so," said Paige. "Some years ago there was a mambo in   
New Orleans named Santerra. She had come over from Haiti before that.   
She was a very powerful priestess. In fact, she was so powerful that   
even the other mambo's in Haiti became afraid of her."  
  
"Why?" asked Leo.  
  
"It seemed she had this idea that they should spread their   
religion everywhere," said Paige. "Not matter what it took. Even if   
it meant destroying those who opposed them."  
  
"You mean she wants to take over the world?" asked Piper.   
"That's crazy. You can't force people to believe in something. They   
have to do it voluntarily."  
  
"That's what the other mambo's were saying," said Paige. "But   
she saw it differently. She was so outspoken about it that the others   
felt she would bring them trouble they didn't need. So they drove her   
out of Haiti. She ended up in New Orleans where she stayed for   
several years. Then, suddenly, with no explanation, she just moved   
away. No one knew where she was until we saw her here."  
  
"Are you sure it's her?" asked Leo.  
  
Paige pulled a sheet of paper out of her pocket and spread it   
out on the kitchen table. It was obviously a photograph that Paige   
had printed up on her printer at work. It showed a picture of the   
same black woman that Paige and Phoebe had seen outside the cafe.  
  
"That's her," said Paige. "I found this picture on a website   
about voodoo priestesses in New Orleans. She was a powerful priestess   
when she was in New Orleans and ran a shop where she sold potions and   
spells to tourists. She still has the store but it's run by someone   
else."  
  
"That's her," said Phoebe. "The same woman we saw with Prue."  
  
"Just how powerful is she?" asked Leo.  
  
"According to what I found," said Paige, "she's one of the most   
powerful. The last known sighting of her was some eleven years ago,   
just before she left New Orleans. From what I found out, the longer   
they practice their art, the stronger they get. She's pretty strong,   
but I don't think she'd be a match for us. Not without something to   
augment her power anyway."  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "We've found out what we wanted to know.   
Can we now please go get Prue? I'm been very patient. But my   
patience is running out."  
  
"I guess we don't have any reason not to," said Phoebe. "I want   
to get Prue out, too. If this Santerra isn't as powerful as we are,   
it should be easy enough to get Prue out. Especially with the power-  
stripping potion."  
  
"Okay," said Leo, "I guess you're right. But let's take this   
one step at a time. You may be more powerful than she is, but there's   
not telling what surprises she may have in store for us."  
  
"Great," said Piper, standing up. "Let's get going. I want to   
get this over with right now."  
  
"We'll orb in on the outskirts of the ranch," said Leo. "That   
way we shouldn't set off any alarms she might have set around."  
  
"Let's go," said Piper.  
  
The others looked at each other. There was really nothing   
keeping them from saving Prue now. But none of them were sure how   
Piper would react once they got there. They were afraid of what she   
might do once she came face to face with Prue. And the woman who had   
usurped her body to further her evil ends.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Be sure not to miss Part 2: Miscalculations. When Leo and the   
Charmed Ones get to the ranch to confront Santerra, they find someone   
much more powerful than they expected. With the aid of a magical   
stone, her powers are magnified to an unbelievable level. Can even   
the Power of Three stand up against Santerra and all of her power?  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also   
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


	6. Part 2 Chapter 1

CHARMED  
"SISTERS"  
by J. B. Tilton  
email: aramath@isot.com  
Rating: PG (for mild language)  
  
PART TWO: MISCALCULATION  
  
When Leo and the Charmed Ones get to the ranch to confront   
Santerra, they find someone much more powerful than they expected.   
With the aid of a magical stone, her powers are magnified to an   
unbelievable level. Can even the Power of Three stand up against   
Santerra and all of her power?  
  
ONE  
  
Leo and Paige orbed the sisters to the ranch where Santerra was.   
It was pretty much as the sisters expected it would be. There was a   
small, modest house, two stories in height. There was also a small   
barn and three other buildings. Most likely, those buildings were   
used to hold equipment for working on the ranch.  
  
A small fence ringed the entire property, some three feet high.   
The lawns were immaculately trimmed and several fruit bearing trees   
dotted the landscape. Around the house were several rose bushes, as   
immaculately tended as the grounds were.  
  
Several people were out on the grounds at the moment. Some were   
working on the grounds while others were tending to the trees and   
bushes. Still others were working on repairing and painting damaged   
areas of the fence. In all, it looked as the girls imagined any ranch   
might look on a warm summer day.  
  
However, there was something that betrayed the idyllic, peaceful   
setting. Something that would have gone unnoticed by almost anyone   
who might have seen the scene. Something that Leo and the girls   
recognized almost instantly.  
  
Standing on the porch was a black woman wearing her hair in   
dreadlocks. She was dressed in a form fitting dress and seemed to be   
directing the work. It didn't take them any time to realize that this   
woman must be Santerra; the black voodoo priestess.  
  
Piper's breath stopped for a moment. Santerra was not alone.   
Standing next to her was a young woman. She was wearing the same suit   
that Paige and Phoebe had seen her wear only days before. Even from   
that distance, Piper instantly recognized her sister, Prue.  
  
"My God," gasped Piper. "It's true. It's really true. That   
woman has stolen Prue's body."  
  
"Yes," said Leo. "And as you can also see, it's not the first.   
All of those people down there are zombies. Everyone of them is a   
dead person whom Santerra has stolen their body and reanimated it for   
her own purposes."  
  
"How can you know that?" asked Paige. "How do you know they   
aren't just regular workers she might have hired?"  
  
"Watch them," said Leo. "Then, you'll know."  
  
The sisters watched the people in the yard intently. At first,   
they didn't notice anything unusual. They all seemed to be going   
about their work as if nothing was amiss. However, it didn't take   
them long to realize what Leo had been talking about. Even though   
they appeared normal in all respects, their movements were jerky and   
uncoordinated. At a casual glance, they appeared normal. But on   
closer examination, it was clear they were anything but.  
  
All but Prue. Piper watched her intently. She was holding some   
papers and occasionally handed some to Santerra. She often looked   
around the ranch as if to survey what was going on. Her movements   
were anything but jerky and uncoordinated. As they watched, Santerra   
and Prue turned and walked back into the house.  
  
"She's not like the rest," said Piper. "I don't think she's a   
zombie. She must not have been dead. She was just unconscious.   
Maybe she has amnesia. She doesn't know who she is. That's why she's   
helping this mambo."  
  
"Piper," said Phoebe, "you know that isn't true. She was dead.   
We all saw the body. We buried her. She's a zombie just as the rest   
of them are."  
  
"No," protested Piper, "she's alive. All we have to do is get   
her out of there and get her memory back. She'll be back with us.   
We'll be a complete family again."  
  
"Piper, honey," said Leo, turning Piper to look in her eyes,   
"you know that can't be true. When Prue died, you lost your powers.   
That wouldn't have happened if she had still been alive. And Paige   
would never have become a Charmed One. That's not Prue down there.   
It's just her body. Resurrected as a zombie."  
  
Piper just looked at Leo. She knew he was right. She had taken   
Prue's death very hard; even harder than Phoebe or Leo had. She had   
finally been able to accept it. Now, this voodoo priestess had   
brought back all those painful memories. She had grasped at any straw   
that might make it all nothing more than a bad dream.  
  
"You're right, of course," said Piper. "I have to remember   
that's not Prue. Just her body. But we still have to free her. And   
the others. Whatever this mambo is up to, it can't be good. She must   
be getting all of these zombies for a reason."  
  
"I don't understand how she has so many," said Paige. "The   
information I found said that a mambo only has two or three at most.   
And those were little more than animated bodies. What we're seeing   
down there is much more than animated bodies. The work they're doing   
down there couldn't be done by ordinary zombies."  
  
"Then this is no ordinary mambo we're dealing with," interjected   
Phoebe. "I say we make our way down there and find out just what's   
going on. If we run into this Santerra, Piper can freeze her, and   
then we use the power-stripping potion. Once we do that, this should   
all end."  
  
"Agreed," said Piper. "If those are just zombies, we shouldn't   
have much of a problem with them. They probably do only what they're   
instructed to. Which means they'll ignore us unless told otherwise.   
And since this Santerra can't possibly know we're coming, it's safe to   
assume she hasn't given them any such instructions."  
  
"Just remember," said Leo, "we're here to stop her, not kill   
her. Just make sure that you freeze her, not blow her up."  
  
"Relax," said Piper, smiling, "I'm only going to freeze her.   
The power-stripping potion will take away her power forever. Then,   
she won't be a danger to any one ever again."  
  
Cautiously the four made their way down to the ranch. As they   
entered the yard, they stood ready to defend themselves against any   
attack. But the people in the yard simply continued at their work.   
None even looked up as they walked past.  
  
"Looks like you were right about that," whispered Leo. "My   
guess is that Santerra and Prue are still in the house. I suggest we   
split up. Paige, you and Phoebe move around to the back of the house.   
Piper and I will come in from the front. When we enter the house,   
every body be on your toes. No telling what type of protection   
Santerra has placed on the house."  
  
"Right," said Phoebe.  
  
She and Paige turned and moved around to the back of the house.   
Leo and Piper stepped up onto the front porch and waited. They wanted   
to make sure they had given the other two enough time to get around   
behind the house before they moved in.  
  
When Leo decided they had waited long enough, he checked the   
handle of the door. It was not locked. Cautiously, he opened the   
door and peered inside. No one was in the living room. It looked   
like any other house. Apparently Santerra and Prue were in another   
room.  
  
Leo and Piper entered the house quietly. Two doors to their   
right apparently led to bedrooms. A short corridor in the back of the   
room led to a swinging door that was, obviously, a kitchen. The two   
heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen.  
  
They quietly made their way down the corridor to the kitchen.   
They still heard the voices, but couldn't make out what was being   
said. Leo looked at Piper who simply nodded her head. He took a   
breath, then pushed the door open. They stepped into the kitchen,   
ready for an attack. 


	7. Part 2 Chapter 2

TWO  
  
As Leo and Piper moved into the kitchen, they saw Paige and   
Phoebe standing in the back door of the kitchen. Rather, Phoebe was   
standing in the door in a stance that suggested she was ready for a   
fight. Paige lay on the floor of the kitchen unconscious. There were   
no marks on her body. Santerra and Prue stood in the back of the   
kitchen equal distance from Leo and Piper and Paige and Phoebe.  
  
"I see we have more guests," said Santerra. "We so rarely have   
guests and now so many at one time. In fact, I don't believe we've   
ever had guests here before."  
  
"Piper," said Phoebe, "she took out Paige. She's got some kind   
of power and I don't know how long I can hold her off."  
  
Piper didn't hesitate. She raised her hands to freeze Santerra.   
The magic passed around the mambo without effect. Piper just looked   
at Santerra in amazement.  
  
"Surprised, my dear?" asked Santerra. "You shouldn't be. You   
should have known I would be prepared for you. This is my home, after   
all. Surely, you have protection around your own home. But I'm   
curious. Why come after me? I've done you no harm. I have no   
interest in witches. Why attack me?"  
  
"You have my sister," said Piper, through clenched teeth,   
looking at Prue.  
  
"Cassandra?" questioned Santerra, looking at Prue then back at   
Piper. "Surely you know she is no longer your sister. This is but a   
shell. A vessel, which carried the essence that was your sister. It   
was of no use to you or her any longer. I merely . . .."  
  
Suddenly the look on Santerra's face changed. The smile faded   
and was replaced by a look of recognition. Or perhaps it was a look   
of realization. As if she had suddenly had a veil lifted from her   
eyes and was seeing clearly.  
  
"Three witches," said Santerra suddenly. "All sisters. The   
Charmed Ones. I have heard of you. Supposedly witches of great power   
able to stand up against anything that comes against them. This," she   
looked at Prue, "would be the eldest. And that," she looked at Paige,   
"would be the fourth sister I've heard of. The one which restored the   
Power of Three, I believe it's called."  
  
"Give us Prue," demanded Piper. "We'll leave here and you won't   
have to die. All we want is Prue."  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible," said Santerra. "You see, it   
is not just their bodies I need. I gain power from each of them. I   
wondered why I gained so much power from the one you call Prue. Now I   
know why. The Power of the Charmed Ones. It is not a prize I would   
give up willingly. And now, I have double that power. With the   
addition of the replacement."  
  
"That's impossible," said Leo. "You couldn't get any power from   
just her body. Without her soul, she has no power, let alone the   
Power of Three. And since Paige isn't even a zombie, you couldn't get   
any power from her at all. Unless . . .."  
  
His voice trailed off. A look of fear came across his face as   
he looked at Santerra then at Paige.  
  
"Oh my God," he said.  
  
"That's it," said Piper, her anger flaring. "You're going to   
return Prue and we're leaving here or you're going to be very sorry, I   
promise you that."  
  
"That's not going to happen," said Santerra, smiling.  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe as she reached into her pocket.   
Suddenly, she pulled her hand out of her pocket, holding the bottle   
with the vanquishing potion in it. She threw the bottle at Santerra   
and just before it hit the mambo, Paige exploded the bottle. The   
liquid inside splattered all over the front of Santerra's body.   
Santerra just laughed.  
  
"Really," said Santerra. "Do you think that a simple potion   
will have any affect on me? I am the greatest mambo who has ever   
lived. I have accomplished what none before me have ever done.   
There's no way I'm going to allow you, or anyone else, to interfere   
with my plans now. And now that I know the Charmed Ones are real,   
your power will be magnified even greater."  
  
She reached inside her blouse and removed a pendant she was   
wearing. The pendant was a small stone with green striations and   
flecks of gold in it. She held the stone in her right hand and   
extended her left hand toward Phoebe. Her hand started to glow.  
  
Leo moved instantly. He orbed away from Piper and appeared next   
to Phoebe. He took Phoebe's arm and they orbed away just as a   
greenish colored beam shot from Santerra's hand. The beam passed   
through the bluish affect of the orb missing both Leo and Phoebe.  
  
Almost as quickly, Leo and Phoebe appeared next to Piper. Leo   
didn't hesitate but took Piper by the arm and orbed the three of them   
away as Santerra turned to face them. As they orbed out, a green beam   
again shot from Santerra's hand and passed through where they had been   
standing only moments before. Santerra screamed in anger as they   
orbed away, leaving Paige lying on the floor of the kitchen.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" screamed Piper in the   
kitchen of the manor. "We just left Paige there. Not to mention   
Prue. You didn't even put up a fight. You ran at the first sign of   
trouble. What the hell is this all about?"  
  
"Piper, calm down," said Phoebe. "I'm sure Leo had a good   
reason for what he did. You DO have a good reason, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," said Leo. "You didn't stand a chance against her the way   
things were. She would have done the same thing to you that she did   
to Paige, and there would have been no way for you to stop her."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Piper. "Paige may have been   
unconscious, but I still think . . .."  
  
"She wasn't just unconscious," said Leo. "In a way, you might   
say she was dead."  
  
"Dead?" questioned Phoebe. "What do you mean dead?"  
  
"Just that," said Leo. "That's what happens when the soul or   
spirit leaves the body. That's what happened to Paige. Santerra was   
able to draw her spirit out of her body. And she would have done the   
same to both of you. If she did that, she would have had the complete   
Power of Three. That, with the power she already possesses, would   
have made her unstoppable."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Piper. "How can you possibly know what   
she did? We weren't even there when she attacked Paige. And by our   
own admission, you don't know anything about voodoo."  
  
"No, I don't," said Leo, "but I do know about that stone she   
had. It's ancient. Very ancient. People have been searching for it   
for thousands of years because of the powers it has. And the things   
it can do. That's why you powers didn't work against Santerra. With   
that stone, she's impervious to almost any magic. Only the Hollow is   
more powerful than it is."  
  
"A stone?" asked Phoebe. "How can a stone be so powerful?"  
  
"It's no ordinary stone," said Leo. "As I said, its power is   
nearly beyond belief. I had to get you out of there. Before she   
could do to you what she did to Paige. And to Prue."  
  
"What do you mean 'what she did to Prue'?" asked Piper. "We   
know what she did to Prue. She reanimated Prue's body as a zombie."  
  
"No, she did much more than that," said Leo. "Using that stone,   
she was able to recall Prue's soul back from the other side. It's the   
only explanation for how she could get power from Prue. It's not just   
Prue's body we have to worry about saving now. Nor just the bodies of   
all the other's including Paige's. With that stone, Santerra is able   
to capture their souls as well. She draws power from those souls.   
When she's drawn all the power she can, she'll discard them. If that   
happens, their souls will die. Whatever was left of them that passed   
over to the other side will cease to exist."  
  
Piper and Phoebe just looked at each other. This had started as   
a simple task. Stop a voodoo priestess and recover Prue's body. Now,   
their task was even greater than they could have imagined. Now, the   
very souls of both Prue and Paige were at stake. And the souls of all   
the others Santerra had stolen. And that stone made Santerra   
virtually invulnerable to their magic. 


	8. Part 2 Chapter 2

THREE  
  
Cole came into the manor and found Piper, Phoebe, and Leo in the   
living room. He casually walked into the living room and stood next   
to Phoebe.  
  
"Hey, guys," he said, a half smile on his face. "What is this,   
a family meeting? Where's Paige?"  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked at each other then at Leo. Cole could   
see from the expressions on Phoebe's and Leo's faces that something   
was very wrong. He could also tell from the look on Piper's face that   
she was very near loosing control of her temper.  
  
"She's dead," snapped Piper. "And thanks to Leo, she and Prue   
may be lost forever."  
  
She turned around and stormed out of the living room. Leo   
didn't follow. He knew she needed some time to absorb what had   
happened. She was a very levelheaded person. After she had a chance   
to digest what had happened, she would be thinking more clearly.  
  
"Is she kidding?" asked Cole. "How could Paige be dead? And   
what does Prue have to do with any of this?"  
  
"Cole, sweetie," said Phoebe, "you'd better sit down. There's   
been some . . . developments that you need to know about."  
  
Phoebe and Leo told Cole about Prue and Santerra. And how they   
had attempted to save Prue when Santerra had somehow injured Prue.   
They also told him how Leo had suddenly orbed Piper and Phoebe away   
from the ranch without even attempting to save either Prue or Paige.  
  
"I know this Santerra," said Cole. "We met about fifty years   
ago. She doesn't practice voodoo. It's a similar religion called   
Santeria. It's similar to voodoo, but there are many differences.   
It's like the difference between being a Methodist and a Baptist.   
While they are basically the same, the differences distinguishes   
between them."  
  
"That's beside the point," said Phoebe. "Our problem here is to   
find a way to combat this Santerra. She's apparently immune to our   
power, so how do we fight her?"  
  
"I don't understand," said Cole. "How could she be immune to   
your power? Voodoo is actually an inferior form of magic compared to   
the Craft. Mambo's don't even have powers and have to rely on spells   
to do what they want."  
  
"She has the philosopher's stone," said Leo deliberately.  
  
"Oh my God," said Cole.  
  
"Leo said that when he first saw it," said Piper from the   
doorway to the living room. She had visibly calmed down. "What's so   
important about this piece of rock?"  
  
"Besides the Hollow," said Cole, "there is no more powerful   
magic anywhere in the world. With it, someone can do practically   
anything they want."  
  
"I remember learning about the philosopher's stone in college,"   
said Phoebe. "Supposedly, alchemists claimed it could change base   
elements into higher forms. Like changing lead into gold. But it's   
just a myth."  
  
"Based on an actual stone," said Leo. "The philosopher's stone   
has existed for thousands of years. No one knows exactly where it   
came from. In the hands of an ordinary person, its power is very   
limited. A normal alchemist could change lead into gold."  
  
"But in the hands of someone else," interjected Cole, "it's very   
powerful. In the hands of a mambo or say one of you, its power would   
be almost limitless. Even Leo or I . . . I mean, Belthazor, would be   
able to use more of its power. If Santerra has the philosopher's   
stone, she could use it to protect herself."  
  
"She claimed to have stolen Prue's and Paige's souls," said   
Phoebe. "Could she have done that? With this stone?"  
  
"Very possible," said Cole. "I know she was searching for any   
magic she could get her hands on when I knew her. She was obsessed   
with growing old. She was desperate to find any means to keep herself   
young. She knew of some spells and incantations that helped her   
accomplish that for very short times.  
  
"But she was bent on finding something more permanent.   
Something that wouldn't wear off. She may have found that in the   
philosopher's stone. In her hands, she can steal the souls of people.   
Living or dead. The souls would be stored in the stone and she would   
drain them to keep herself young."  
  
"But she has dozens of zombies," said Phoebe. "If a soul can   
keep her young, why would she steal so many?"  
  
"Her spells and incantations would work for a few days," said   
Cole, "maybe a couple of weeks. A soul would keep her from aging for   
months. With so many souls trapped in the stone, she could siphon   
them off a little from each every day. They would last longer that   
way.  
  
"Think of it this way. Think of her as a sort of vampire. She   
can live off the blood of one body for several weeks, maybe even a   
couple of months. Eventually, the body wouldn't be able to recoup the   
loss. But with so many bodies, a little from each one would be hardly   
noticeable. They would be able to sustain her almost indefinitely."  
  
"And she gains power from those souls," said Piper.  
  
"Yes," said Cole. "I'd forgotten about that part. A normal   
soul would increase her power. But if she has Prue's and Paige's   
souls, then she has access to their powers. As Charmed Ones. Which   
means . . .."  
  
"Which means," said Phoebe, "that's why she was immune to our   
power."  
  
"And the stone will protect her from your spells and potions,"   
said Leo. "Now you see why I got you out of there when I did. If she   
had taken your souls, she would have had the Power of Three at her   
disposal. Nothing would be able to stop her."  
  
"Piper, are you okay?" asked Cole. "Leo and Phoebe told me what   
happened. I know I was never Prue's favorite person, but I wouldn't   
have wished this on her."  
  
"I'm okay," said Piper. "This whole incident has me on edge. I   
was finally coming to terms with Prue's . . . death, and then this   
happens."  
  
"I know," said Cole. "We need a plan. Santerra has to be   
stopped. Not just for Prue and Paige, but also for the others she's   
taken. And the ones she will take."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Leo.  
  
"Other than eternal youth," said Cole, "Santerra was obsessed   
with one other thing. World domination. The more souls she takes,   
the stronger she'll get. Eventually, she'll begin to take the souls   
of witches, warlocks, anyone with power. Then her power will increase   
exponentially. There won't be any way to stop her."  
  
"We don't have a plan," said Phoebe. "Cole, you're human now.   
Now powers, remember. If we're in danger from her, you're in twice as   
much danger. I just got you. I'm not going to risk loosing you."  
  
"I can't just stand by and do nothing," said Cole. "Like it or   
not, I'm a part of this family."  
  
"Listen, Cole," began Phoebe.  
  
"We don't have time for this," said Piper. "Right now we have   
to save Paige and Prue. And those others. We have to find a way to   
stop Santerra. Now, since she is immune to our powers, spells, and   
potions, does anyone have any ideas?"  
  
"Leo orbs me in and I'll shoot her," said Cole. "That's   
something she wouldn't be expecting. And since she knows I was   
Belthazor, she won't be expecting it from me. All I need is a couple   
of hours to get a gun."  
  
"Absolutely now," said Phoebe. "This woman is certifiable. I   
doubt she trusts anyone, least of all a demon. Or half demon. More   
than likely, she'd just steal your soul for the power it would give   
her."  
  
"Phoebe is right," said Piper. "She tried to steal Phoebe's and   
my souls. And without your powers, you'd be completely vulnerable to   
her. There's no guarantee that even a gun will hurt her. No, we have   
to come up with something else."  
  
"Cole," said Leo, "how well do you know her?"  
  
"I did a couple of jobs for her," said Cole, glancing nervously   
at Phoebe. "Like I said, it was fifty years ago. Why do you ask?"  
  
"She didn't seem very familiar with witches," said Leo. "She   
mentioned something about hearing about the Charmed Ones. But she   
didn't seem very familiar with them."  
  
"No reason she would," said Cole. "Mambo's and witches don't   
usually mix. As I said, theirs is a different kind of magic."  
  
"Does she know about White Lighters?" asked Leo.  
  
"A little," said Cole. "I once mentioned my fight with Michael   
to her. She wanted to know whom I was talking about. I told her a   
little something White Lighters."  
  
"How much did you tell her?" asked Leo.  
  
"Leo, honey," said Piper, "why all the questions?"  
  
"In a minute," said Leo. "Cole, I need to know exactly what you   
told her about White Lighters."  
  
"Well," said Cole, "I told her what I know. That they're a type   
of angel that watches over and helps witches. That they were very   
good people in life who earned the right to be a White Lighter after   
they died. And how they were always a pain in the ass for demons.   
Leo, what's this all about?"  
  
"I think I might have an idea," said Leo. "It's a long shot and   
it's dangerous. But if it works, maybe we won't have to stop   
Santerra. We might be able to get her to stop herself."  
  
"Leo," said Phoebe, "I don't know what you have in mind, but I   
already don't like it. When a guide starts coming up with solutions   
to our problems, I get really, really nervous."  
  
"Hear me out," said Leo. "Once you hear my plan, then you can   
start bad mouthing it. But don't shoot it down without hearing what   
it is."  
  
"Okay, that's fair," said Piper. "It doesn't seem anyone else   
has any ideas, anyway. What do we have to loose?" 


	9. Part 2 Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
"You're out of your mind," said Piper in total disbelief.   
"That's the craziest idea I've ever heard. Do you have any idea how   
dangerous that would be?"  
  
"But it just might work," said Cole. "I have to side with Leo   
on this one. In fact, it's just crazy enough to work."  
  
"Yeah," said Phoebe, "and get Leo sucked dry just like Paige.   
Where would that leave us then? Piper is right. I've done some crazy   
things in my life, but nothing so stupid as that."  
  
"Okay, fine," said Leo. "Do either of you have any ideas? Any   
ideas at all? Using the philosopher's stone, he's already been able   
to capture Prue's soul, even though she was already dead. Not to   
mention that she's been able to take the souls of Paige and all the   
others on that ranch. And Cole has already told us she'll continue to   
do it until she's accomplished her goals. So, do either of you have   
an idea how to stop her?"  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked at each other. Each was obviously   
hoping the other had an idea, any idea, they could propose in place of   
Leo's. It was also just as obvious that neither had any ideas to   
counter Leo's idea.  
  
Suddenly, Cole leaned walked over and whispered in Leo's ear.   
Leo just nodded for several moments until Cole finished. When Cole   
was done, Leo turned to the two sisters.  
  
"Cole and I have to leave for a while," he said. "We shouldn't   
be gone long. Wait here until we get back."  
  
"Oh no you don't," said Piper standing up. "You're not going   
out there without us. If anything goes wrong, you'll need us."  
  
"We aren't going out there," said Cole. "Not yet, anyway. We   
have an errand to run first. We won't go to the ranch without you."  
  
"You promise?" Piper asked Leo.  
  
"You have my word," said Leo, kissing her on the cheek. "We'll   
run our errand and come right back here. Just wait here until we get   
back. Promise me YOU won't go out there without us."  
  
"We promise," said Phoebe.  
  
Leo then took Cole by the elbow and orbed both of them out of   
the living room. Piper and Phoebe didn't know what to do. They had   
no idea what this mysterious errand was. Or what it had to do with   
going after Santerra. All they could do was wait until they got back   
from their errand.  
  
It was several hours before Leo and Cole orbed back into the   
manor. Piper and Phoebe were extremely restless by the time they   
returned. They were more than ready to head out to the ranch to save   
Prue and Paige.  
  
"Good, you're back," said Piper the moment Leo and Cole orbed   
in. "Is your errand finished?"  
  
"Yes," said Cole, pulling four small bags out of his pocket. He   
handed one bag each to Piper and Phoebe. "Keep these on you when we   
go out there no matter what happens. They're the only protection   
we'll have against Santerra's magic."  
  
"What is it?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"From what I understand," said Leo, taking one of the bags,   
"it's a mixture of animal bones, rocks, feathers, and an assortment of   
other things. To be honest, I'm not really sure exactly what's in   
them."  
  
"Animal bones and feathers?" questioned Piper. "Just what are   
they supposed to do?"  
  
"They're protection charms," said Cole. "They're used by voodoo   
priests and priestesses to protect themselves and others from voodoo   
magic. Considering how powerful Santerra is right now, I'm not sure   
how long that protection will last but it should last long enough for   
us to do what we have to do."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Phoebe. "You said the philosopher's stone   
increases her power dramatically. How can a simple charm protect us   
against that power?"  
  
"The philosopher's stone amplifies the possessors power," said   
Leo. "While she may be incredibly more powerful than normal, it's   
still voodoo magic. Cole assures me that these charms will protect   
us, initially anyway."  
  
"This little bag of bones, feathers, and who knows what else is   
going to protect us against magic?" asked Piper, sarcasm obvious in   
her voice.  
  
"Just as a protection spell would protect you against a   
warlock's power," said Cole. "These were made by a particularly   
voodoo priest I know in Africa. He owed me a favor. These protection   
charms are his way of repaying that favor."  
  
"You went to Africa?" Piper asked Leo.  
  
"Yes," said Leo. "Don't worry, we weren't in any danger. That   
priest was under the impression that Cole was still Belthazor. He   
seemed to be pretty afraid of him. When we orbed out, he actually   
seemed relieved we had left."  
  
"Well," said Phoebe, "looks like we have everything we need. Is   
there any reason for us to wait?"  
  
"None that I can think of," said Piper immediately. "If you ask   
me, and you just did, this has already taken way too long already.   
Let's just get out there and get this over with."  
  
"I guess she's right," said Leo. "There's no reason for us not   
to do this right now."  
  
"Leo," said Phoebe, "if anything goes wrong, you won't be able   
to orb us out. We could all be in danger."  
  
"You're already in danger," interjected Cole. "Now that   
Santerra knows who and what you are, she's going to be coming after   
you. Just as soon as she can find you. It will take her a little   
time find out where you live, but trust me. When she learns about   
this manor, she won't hesitate to come her to get the power she can   
get from you."  
  
"Phoebe," said Leo, "this is the only chance we have. The   
longer we wait, the less chance we have that this will work. If we're   
going to do it, we have to do it now. We have to do it for Paige and   
for Prue. And for everyone else."  
  
"I know," said Phoebe. "I just want to make sure that you   
really want to do this. We're all going to be in danger, but you're   
going to be in the most danger. That's not in your purview as our   
White Lighter. You're not supposed to put yourself in harm's way   
because of us."  
  
"I care about Paige," said Leo. "Not just as my charge, but as   
my sister-in-law as well. Even if I weren't a White Lighter, I'd do   
whatever I could to help. Now, let's get going. I'm not any crazier   
about this plan than you are, but it's all we have. I just hope it's   
going to be enough."  
  
"Just be careful," said Piper, kissing Leo. "At the first sign   
of danger, you get out of there. And take Cole with you when you do.   
Phoebe and I can take care of ourselves. Don't take any unnecessary   
chances."  
  
"Don't worry," said Leo. "I don't plan to take any chances I   
don't have to. I expect you to do the same."  
  
Piper just smiled. Leo wasn't sure if she would do as he asked,   
but had done all that he could do. All he could do was hope and pray   
she would not do anything foolish.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Be sure not to miss the exciting conclusion in Part 3:   
Resolutions. With only a protection charm to stand between themselves   
and Santerra, Leo, Cole, and the sisters go to the ranch to confront   
the voodoo priestess and save Paige and Prue. Will Leo's plan work?   
Or will this evil mambo do what no demon has ever been able to do:   
destroy the Charmed Ones?  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also   
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


	10. Part 3 Chapter 1

CHARMED  
"SISTERS"  
by J. B. Tilton  
email: aramath@isot.com  
Rating: PG (for mild language)  
  
PART THREE: RESOLUTIONS  
  
With only a protection charm to stand between themselves and   
Santerra, Leo, Cole, and the sisters go to the ranch to confront the   
voodoo priestess and save Paige and Prue. Will Leo's plan work? Or   
will this evil mambo do what no demon has ever been able to do:   
destroy the Charmed Ones?  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Paige opened her eyes and looked around. The sight she saw   
startled her. As far as she could see in any direction there was only   
white. A light mist barely covered the ground. If it was ground. It   
seemed too level to be ground. More like a floor.  
  
Her memories of the past few minutes were hazy. She and Phoebe   
had moved around to the back of the ranch house. The door had been   
open and they had moved to investigate. She remembered seeing two   
people in the kitchen beyond. There was something about a   
conversation, but the specifics seemed to elude her. Then she was   
here. Wherever here was.  
  
Somehow she felt she should know this place. It seemed familiar   
and alien all at the same time. She thought she could barely hear   
voices in the distance but exactly where she couldn't be sure. And   
she sensed others around her. She couldn't see them, but she knew   
they were there. Only she didn't know how to get to them.  
  
"This is screwy," she said out loud to no one in particular.   
"Well, I may not know where I am, but I know where I need to go. The   
others have probably already returned to the manor. I'll just orb   
back there."  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated. Within seconds, she orbed   
out. Just as suddenly, she orbed back in. Whether it was back into   
the same place or a different location, she couldn't be sure. She   
still saw only the expansive whiteness all around her. Without any   
landmarks whatsoever, it was impossible to tell if she had moved.  
  
"Okay, that was different," she said. "Where ever here is, it   
seems I'm stuck. At least for a while. Maybe there's an exit around   
here somewhere. There's a way in, there must be a way out."  
  
"No, there isn't," said a voice behind her.  
  
Startled, she spun around to see who was speaking to her. A   
moment ago, she had been alone. Now there was at least one other   
person here. Maybe this new person could give her some answers. As   
she turned to see who had spoken, she froze as if Piper had used her   
freezing power on her.  
  
Standing less than ten feet away was Prudence Halliwell.  
  
"Prue?' questioned Paige. "Is that really you?"  
  
Prue looked exactly as Paige remember her. She was wearing the   
same suit she had been wearing when they had confronted her at the   
ranch. She even had the pendant that had been buried with her,   
hanging around her neck.  
  
"Do I know you?" asked Prue. "You don't look familiar. I   
suppose you might have been one of the innocents I saved. There were   
quite of few of them, you know."  
  
"Yes, so I've heard," said Paige. "But you can't be here."  
  
"Actually, I can," said Prue. "It will probably take a while   
for you to adjust. It usually does. Most of them adjust pretty   
quickly. Once they do, it's not so bad. So, do you remember how you   
died?"  
  
"Died?' questioned Paige. "Whoa, sister, hold on a second. I'm   
not dead. I'm very much alive, thank you very much. I'm just stuck   
in this, this, this whatever it is, that's all. I can assure you, I'm   
not dead."  
  
"Yes, you are," said Prue. "All of us here are. Some of us   
were brought back by a very powerful magic. The rest were brought   
here by that same magic. But they were brought here out of their   
bodies. If we can figure out how it was done, we might be able to   
return those to their bodies. You might be one of them."  
  
"This is crazy," said Paige. "Just where the hell are we   
anyway?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure," said Prue. "Some sort of magical void,   
I think. But there is one thing I do know. The living can't enter   
here. Only a spirit can enter here. Which means that if you're here,   
your spirit has left your body. That is what we call death. So,   
since you're here you have to be dead."  
  
Paige couldn't do anything but stare at Prue. 


	11. Part 3 Chapter 2

TWO  
  
"Okay," said Prue, "are you feeling better now?"  
  
"I guess so," said Paige. "I just don't feel dead, that's all.   
I always imagined that being dead would be different."  
  
"It's never what you expect," said Prue. "I've been dead for   
several months. I'm still getting used to it. Don't worry. It gets   
easier relatively quickly. So, what's your name?"  
  
"Paige," said Paige. "Paige Matthews."  
  
"I guess you were killed by a Dark Lighter's arrow," said Prue.   
"I saw you orb. Which means you are . . . or rather, were, a White   
Lighter. You seem kind of young for a White Lighter."  
  
"Actually," said Paige, "I'm . . . I WAS only half White   
Lighter. That's how I was able to orb. My, uh, father was a White   
Lighter. My mother was a witch."  
  
"How did you know my name?" asked Prue. "Were you an innocent I   
helped once? I don't recall ever helping a half White Lighter. In   
fact, I never knew there were half White Lighters."  
  
"I'm kind of unique, I guess," said Paige. "At least, I haven't   
met any others like me. You know how the Elders feel about witches   
and White Lighters fraternizing."  
  
"Boy, do I," said Prue. "My sister fell in love with our White   
Lighter. I can tell you we went through all kinds of . . .." Her   
voice trailed off as a look of realization suddenly crossed her face.   
"How do you know about the Elders? Did your father tell you about   
them?"  
  
"Not exactly," said Paige. "He and my mother died when I was   
still a baby. I was raised in a foster home."  
  
"So how did you learn about them?" asked Prue. Paige could tell   
she was getting suspicious.  
  
"That's kind of complicated," said Paige. "Actually, I know   
Leo. And Piper and Phoebe. We met a few months ago. At your   
funeral, as a matter of fact. That's how I knew about the elders.   
I'm not just half White Lighter. I'm also a witch. Just like you   
are. Or were. Or whatever."  
  
"Well, you may have been a witch," said Prue, smiling and   
obviously relaxing a bit, "but I doubt if you were a witch like me. I   
was one of the Charmed Ones. My sisters and I were. I'm sure you   
knew of us, even if you didn't know us personally. Most witches did."  
  
"Well," said Paige nervously, "actually I wasn't a witch until I   
met Leo and your sisters. That's when I learned I was a witch. And   
that I was half White Lighter. I never knew any of it until I met   
them."  
  
"That's unusual," said Prue. "Most witches know about it when   
they are young. I wonder why it took you so long? I guess being   
raised by foster parents prevented you from learning about your   
heritage when you normally would have."  
  
"Something like that," said Paige.  
  
"Piper and Phoebe may no longer have the Power of Three," said   
Prue, "but they were experienced witches. I'm sure the were able to   
teach you a great deal in the short time you knew them."  
  
"They did," said Paige. "Prue, there's something else you don't   
know. Something you have a right to know. And I'm not real sure how   
you're going to take it."  
  
"It can't be that bad," said Prue, smiling. "Come on. You can   
tell me. After all, we're both dead. The affairs of the mortal world   
no longer concern us."  
  
"I'm not so sure," said Prue. She took a deep breath. "My   
father; my biological father; the one who was the White Lighter; his   
name was Sam."  
  
"My mother's White Lighter was named Sam," said Prue. "After   
she and my father broke up, she and Sam ran off together. We never   
did learn what happened to them. Only that my mother died some time   
later . . .."  
  
Prue's voice trailed off suddenly.  
  
"I know," said Paige. "My biological mother's name was Patty   
Halliwell. I'm your half sister. And the Power of Three was restored   
through me. So you see, I AM a witch just like you were. I'm a   
Charmed One, too."  
  
Prue just stared at Paige, total disbelief on her face. 


	12. Part 3 Chapter 3

THREE  
  
"You're my half sister?" questioned Prue. "I don't understand."  
  
"After our mother and her White Lighter left," said Paige, "I   
was born a couple of years later. They were afraid that if the Elders   
found out about me, they might try to do something. I'm not real   
clear on what they were afraid of, but they were.  
  
"Anyway, they decided to give me up for adoption. To protect   
me. My foster parents adopted me and for most of my life I had no   
idea where I came from. After you died, I was magically summoned to   
your funeral. As I said, that's where I met Piper and Phoebe."  
  
"And the Power of Three was restored through you?" asked Prue.  
  
"Yes," said Paige. "We read the same incantation from the Book   
of Shadows that Phoebe first read four years ago and, voila, instant   
Power of Three."  
  
"So you got my powers," interjected Prue. "I lost them after I   
died. I assumed they were lost forever."  
  
"Not exactly," said Paige. "I did sort of inherit your   
telekinesis ability. But it works differently with me. Maybe it's   
because I'm half White Lighter or maybe it's because I'm a different   
person, I don't know. I can move objects with my mind, just like   
Piper and Phoebe said you used to be able to do, but it works   
differently with me."  
  
"How?" asked Prue.  
  
"It's pretty simple," said Paige, holding out her hand. "I just   
hold out my hand, like this, and sort of call to something. Like that   
locket you're wearing."  
  
Suddenly, the locket flashed and appeared in Paige's hand.  
  
"Whoa," said Paige. "How did that happen? I mean, if we're   
spirits, this shouldn't even be real. And if it's not real, how can I   
move it like that?"  
  
"After I died," said Prue, "I was told that I could keep a sort   
of copy of it. It would only exist in spirit form. It wasn't real.   
The Elders knew how much it meant to me and said it was a sort of   
reward for everything I had done.  
  
"But that's not the amazing thing. What interests me is that   
you were able to move it with your mind. You said that was one of   
your Charmed powers. So you should have lost it when you died. Just   
as I did. The question is, why didn't you?"  
  
"Because I'm not dead," said Paige. "I'm not sure exactly what   
happened that put me here, but I must not have died. Even though my   
soul left my body, I didn't die. This is all very confusing."  
  
"Maybe," said Prue. "But if you still have your powers, then   
Piper and Phoebe must still have theirs. Which means that whatever it   
was that you were doing when you were brought here, they still have a   
chance to complete it. And you might be able to return to your body."  
  
"That makes sense," said Paige. "And if I can go back, so can a   
lot of the others who are trapped here with us. You said they were   
brought here out of their bodies, just as I was. Which means they   
didn't die either."  
  
"Okay," said Prue, "tell me everything you remember about what   
happened before you arrived here. Don't leave out anything, no matter   
how insignificant it seems. Maybe, just maybe, we can figure a way   
out of this."  
  
"What about you?" asked Paige. "What about getting you out?   
You died. I'm not sure it would be possible to return you to your   
body. Or that we should even try if we can."  
  
"That's not important right now," said Prue. "We have to figure   
a way to get you out of here. And the other innocents that are   
trapped here with us. Now, exactly what were the three of you working   
on and exactly what happened to you before you appeared here?"  
  
"It all started when I saw you . . . that is, your body, with a   
voodoo priestess named Santerra," began Paige. 


	13. Part 3 Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Cole orbed into the spot where they had   
occupied the first time they had come to the ranch. They looked   
around carefully to make sure that no one had observed them appear.   
Apparently, Santerra was unconcerned with any other attacks from them   
since their appearance went completely unnoticed.  
  
"Well, it seems we got back unnoticed," said Piper. "The ranch   
doesn't look any different. You'd think after learning she'd been   
found out Santerra would put up a few more defenses."  
  
"Not as long as she has the philosopher's stone," said Cole.   
"She knows it will protect her. But you need to be careful. I'm sure   
she's told her zombies to notify her the instant you return."  
  
"Okay," said Leo, "Cole is going to wait here in case we run   
into any trouble. Piper, Phoebe, and I will go down there and put our   
plan into action."  
  
"I still don't understand what you think Cole can do if we   
fail," said Phoebe. "He's no longer Belthazor. He has no powers.   
Against Santerra, he's less of a danger than we are."  
  
"Just a little back up plan," said Leo. "Nothing to be   
concerned about. I'm sure we won't have to use it. But Cole and I   
thought we should have a backup plan just in case we failed."  
  
"What kind of backup plan?" asked Piper.  
  
"It's probably best if you don't know at this moment," said   
Cole. "Just trust Leo and me. If we don't need it, it won't matter   
anyway."  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "Leo, are you sure this is going to work?"  
  
"Reasonably sure," said Leo.  
  
"Then let's get this over with," said Piper.  
  
Leo, Piper, and Phoebe moved from their hiding place toward the   
ranch. As they moved toward the ranch, Cole reached behind him and   
pulled out a pistol. He checked it yet again to make sure that it was   
loaded. His and Leo's backup plan was simple. Knowing him to be   
Belthazor, Santerra would accept him when he entered the ranch. Then,   
a couple of well placed shots, and Santerra would be dead. With her   
control over the philosophers stone gone, the magic she had used with   
it would dissipate almost instantly. The souls trapped inside would   
be freed, including Prues' and Paige's.  
  
Leo and the sisters were only halfway to the ranch house when   
virtually all of the zombies in the yard looked up at them. All but   
one simply stood in the yard staring at the three. That one turned   
and moved into the house.  
  
"Well, she knows we're here," said Leo. "We're committed now."  
  
"That's fine with me," said Piper. "It's time that bitch got   
what she deserved."  
  
Leo just glanced at Piper. She was still seething with anger at   
what Santerra had done to Prue. And, now, there was the added   
incentive of her having taken Paige as well. Leo's plan may not work,   
but he knew the three would not go down without a fight.  
  
They cautiously moved into the yard expecting the zombies to   
converge on them. The zombies didn't move. They simply stood   
watching them as they walked toward the house. No doubt Santerra   
would use them without hesitation if she thought it would help her.   
For the moment, they didn't pose a threat. As they approached the   
house, Santerra came out, smiling. Behind her were Prue and Paige.  
  
"Well, well, well," said Santerra, "I expected to meet up with   
you again, but not so soon. And certainly not here at my home.   
Didn't the last encounter teach you anything? You can't oppose me.   
Your power is nothing compared to mine."  
  
"We know," said Leo. "That's why we're here. We know you have   
the philosopher's stone. That's how you were able to trap the souls   
you have. How you created the zombies you have here. Including Prue   
and Paige."  
  
"So," said Santerra, "if you know about the philosophers stone,   
you know what I can do with it. You also know that your power can't   
stop me."  
  
"Yes, we do," said Piper. "We're not here to stop you. We just   
want Prue and Paige back. That's all. Give them to us and we'll   
leave you here in peace."  
  
"And if I don't?" asked Santerra. "You'll do what? You can't   
threaten me. Nothing you can do will stop me. There's no reason I   
should return them to you. However, there are plenty of reasons for   
me to take you two. And the White Lighter. I wonder how much power   
he'll give me?"  
  
"Not much," said Leo. "Yes, I'm a White Lighter. Which means   
that I'm not subject to the same restrictions as they are. I'll orb   
away before you have a chance to do anything to me and you won't be   
able to stop it. No matter how much power you have."  
  
"That still leaves the two of them," said Santerra. "You can't   
protect them all the time. Even if you orb them away, as you call it,   
all I have to do is bide my time. Eventually, I'll get them. I have   
the time. I have all the time in the world."  
  
"We know," said Leo. "That's why we're willing to offer you a   
deal."  
  
"A deal?" asked Santerra. "What kind of a deal? What can you   
offer me that I don't already have? Except their powers, of course."  
  
"From what we understand," said Phoebe, "you use the souls you   
capture to stay young."  
  
"That's one reason," said Santerra. "Not the only one, I can   
assure you."  
  
"What if you didn't need the souls to stay young?" asked Leo.   
"What if you could stay young without the souls?"  
  
"Interesting idea," said Santerra. "I could use the souls I   
take to increase my power. The portion I use to stay young could   
increase my power even faster. But, how would you propose to   
accomplish this miraculous feat?"  
  
"With me," said Leo. "As you know, I'm a White Lighter. I'm   
not sure how much you know about White Lighters, but one of our   
attributes is a sort of immortality. I've been a White Lighter for   
more than sixty years and I haven't aged a day since I became one.   
And I won't age, no matter how long I live."  
  
"Good for you," said Santerra. "How does that help me?"  
  
"With the philosophers stone," said Leo, "you can tap into that   
immortality. Transfer a small portion of it to you. You wouldn't   
have to worry about aging ever again. And you wouldn't have to worry   
about taking souls to keep you young." 


	14. Part 3 Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
"Wait a minute," said Santerra. "Let me see if I understand   
you. You're willing to let me drain off some of your immortality to   
keep myself young. Now why would you do something like that?"  
  
"For Prue and Paige," said Piper. "You give Prue and Paige back   
to us, and Leo let's you draw off some of his immortality. That's the   
deal."  
  
"Cassandra," said Santerra, "the one you call Prue, wouldn't   
benefit from it. She was already dead. If I release her soul, she'll   
return to where she was. You won't have her back."  
  
"She can rest in peace," said Phoebe. "That's what's we're   
concerned with. But Paige will be returned to us. And we want her   
back."  
  
"I can't think of any reason I should take this deal," said   
Santerra. "Why should I give up the power your sisters give me? Or   
forget about the power you would give me? The four of you are worth   
much more than even a hundred 'normal' souls."  
  
"Because," said Leo, "the souls you take could all be used to   
increase your power. Even without these four, that would be quite an   
increase. And you'll never get these two. I'll orb them to a place   
where you can never reach them. You'll never be able to get their   
souls."  
  
"Okay," said Santerra. "Assuming I take you up on this deal.   
How much immortality would you be willing to part with?"  
  
"Let's say about a hundred years worth to begin with," said Leo.   
"Just think about it. One hundred years of never having to worry   
about preserving your age."  
  
"And when that one hundred years is up," said Santerra, "what   
then? I have to go back to getting souls to stay young. Seems like I   
would simply being delaying the inevitable."  
  
"Not if I come back and let you take more," said Leo. "That's   
part of the deal. You let Prue and Paige go free, and I'll let you   
take immortality from me as long as you live. Remember, I don't age   
either. Which means I'll still be around when you need to be   
reinfused with it."  
  
"That's tempting," said Santerra. "How do I know you'll keep   
your part of the deal? How do I know you won't just orb away and I   
won't ever see you again?"  
  
"You have my word," said Leo. "As long as you're alive, I'll   
let you drain a portion of my immortality to stay young. As a White   
Lighter, you should know that I have to keep my word."  
  
"So I understand," said Santerra. "And how do you know I'll   
keep my end of the bargain? What's to keep me from draining some of   
your immortality, then coming after the sisters later?"  
  
"That's the other part of the deal," said Piper. "In exchange   
for Leo's immortality, you leave us alone. If you don't, Leo is under   
no obligation to return when you need him again."  
  
"And I'll make sure they'll be where you can't get to them,"   
said Leo.  
  
Santerra looked at Leo. They could all tell she was intrigued   
by the idea. Her own personal fountain of youth. And the ability to   
use all of each soul she took to increase her power.  
  
"Very well," Santerra said finally. "As soon as you allow me to   
drain off the immortality, I'll release the sisters."  
  
"I don't think so," said Piper. "First, you release Paige and   
Prue. Then you get the immortality. That's the deal."  
  
Santerra thought for a moment, then just smiled. She turned and   
put her hand on Prue's chest, then on Paige's chest. Almost   
instantly, the zombies of the two sisters collapsed on the floor.   
Phoebe quickly checked and found Paige alive but unconscious. Leo   
concentrated for a moment, and then confirmed that Paige was again   
back in her body.  
  
"Now for your part of the deal," said Santerra, extending her   
hand. "Just take my hand and this will all be over in a couple of   
minutes."  
  
Leo hesitantly extended his hand. After a moment, he firmly   
grasped Santerra's hand. A soft green glow encompassed both of their   
hands, then both of their bodies.  
  
"Fools," said Santerra. "Now that I have started the draining   
process, he can't orb away. I'll just drain him completely. Once I   
am immortal, I will then retake the two souls I returned and get the   
other two in the bargain. I'll have it all. Immortality and the   
ability to use all of each soul to increase my power."  
  
She just smiled as she drained Leo. He didn't appear concerned.   
He didn't even try to pull away. He simply stood in front of Santerra   
as she continued to drain his immortality away.  
  
The smile on Santerra's face faded as she suddenly realized that   
neither Piper nor Phoebe was raising a hand to stop her. And they   
weren't attempting to get away, either. That didn't make sense. Once   
she was finished draining Leo, they must know that she'd turn on them.  
  
Suddenly, the draining sensation changed. It was no longer the   
invigorating sensation of unimaginable power it had originally been.   
Instead, it felt more like the feeling someone has after eating far   
too much. The sensation of being so bloated that it was actually   
physically uncomfortable. The discomfort quickly changed to pain.   
Searing, unbearable pain.  
  
"No," screamed Santerra as she tried to break the connection.  
  
But she couldn't turn Leo's hand loose. He made no effort to   
stop her, but their hands were inextricably linked by the tremendous   
power that surged through them. The pain increased and soon every   
fiber of her being screamed out in agony. Within minutes she   
collapsed on the floor, her hand literally being ripped from Leo's.   
As the three stood and watched, her body exploded into flames and was   
instantly consumed. All that remained was the philosopher's stone,   
which she had worn around her neck.  
  
"Come on," said Leo, picking up the stone and putting it in his   
pocket. "I don't know how long they'll remain unconscious. I'll get   
you guys home, then I'll make sure the others wake up somewhere   
besides here."  
  
Phoebe picked Paige up and Piper gingerly picked up Prue's   
lifeless body. Leo took each of their elbows and quietly orbed them   
out of the house. Outside, the zombies that had been controlled by   
Santerra lay scattered around the grounds, unconscious but alive.  
  
After Leo orbed the sisters back to the manor, he returned and   
orbed Cole back to the manor. Then he returned for the unconscious   
victims of Santerra who were scattered around the yard. 


	15. Part 3 Chapter 6

SIX  
  
Paige had slept for several hours after Santerra's death. So   
had the other people. Leo was able to make sure that they each woke   
up in a different location to prevent anyone from suspecting what   
might have happened. He had been able to replace Prue's body back   
into the crypt where she had been buried without anyone discovering   
that she had been taken.  
  
"Okay," said Paige, sitting at the kitchen table with her   
sisters, Cole, and Leo. "Explain to me exactly what happened. If my   
soul left my body, why wasn't I dead?"  
  
"Death occurs after the body ceases to function," explained Leo.   
"Then, the soul leaves the body. Your body still functioned even   
though your soul had been removed. Technically, you never died.   
That's why you kept your powers in your spirit form."  
  
"I see," said Paige. "What about the others? What happens when   
they remember what they went through?"  
  
"They won't," said Leo. "They won't have a memories of what   
happened. They'll just wake up in a strange place without knowing   
why. I made sure that someone found them so they won't be in any   
danger."  
  
"So why do I remember what happened?" asked Paige.  
  
"Because, sweetie," said Piper, hugging her sister, "you're a   
Charmed One. Not your typical, run of the mill human."  
  
"That makes sense," said Paige. "So, if the philosophers stone   
protected Santerra from your magic, how were you able to defeat her?"  
  
"By giving her exactly what she wanted," said Cole.   
"Immortality."  
  
"I don't understand," said Paige.  
  
"Haven't you ever wondered why you have to die to become a White   
Lighter?" asked Leo.  
  
"I never gave it much thought, really," said Paige. "I just   
thought it was a reward for leading a really good life."  
  
"It is," said Leo. "But the human body isn't designed to be   
immortal. The amount of power that sustains a White Lighter as   
immortal would consume a human body. Just as it did Santerra's.   
That's why you don't become a White Lighter until AFTER you die. When   
a person becomes a White Lighter, their body may look exactly as it   
did in life, but it's actually a different body. One that can   
withstand the immortality it has."  
  
"So by trying to drain off your immortality," said Paige,   
"Santerra actually killed herself."  
  
"Exactly," said Phoebe. "If she had only taken a little as Leo   
suggested she would have been fine. But we were betting on her being   
too greedy and too impatient to keep the bargain. We figured that she   
would want to get all of Leo's immortality in one instant. That way   
she wouldn't have to worry about it ever again."  
  
"And she thought the philosophers stone would protect her from   
that?" asked Paige.  
  
"Well, either that," said Leo, "or she wasn't aware that she   
couldn't be immortal as a human. That's probably what it was. Most   
humans aren't aware that they can never be immortal, no matter what   
they do. Death is a natural part of being human, just as anything   
else is."  
  
"Leo," said Piper apprehensively, "if this thing is as powerful   
as you say it is, couldn't we use it to bring Prue back to life? All   
we have to do is use it to bring her soul back and put it back into   
her body."  
  
"No," Cole practically screamed. "I'm sorry. Piper, it's not   
that I don't want Prue back. I know how much she means to you and to   
Phoebe. This is nothing personal, believe me. But you can't use it   
to restore life to someone."  
  
"Cole's right," said Leo. "It's not as easy as just putting her   
soul back into her body. Prue's been dead for months now. Her body   
was embalmed. Once a body is embalmed, it's useless to house a   
person's soul.  
  
"But there's another reason. One that Cole was probably   
thinking of. Resurrecting the dead is very dangerous. It takes   
extremely powerful magic to do it. But there's no guarantee that it   
will work the way you want it to. In fact, it usually doesn't. And   
believe me, you don't want that to happen with Prue."  
  
"Are you saying she'd come back different?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes," said Cole. "Much different. It probably wouldn't be   
Prue at all. Just one of any number of bodiless spirits waiting to   
take over. Most of them are very evil. They would have the power to   
prevent Prue's soul from reentering her body and get in themselves.   
And in her body, with her powers, there's no telling what damage she   
could do."  
  
"In the end," said Leo, "you'd be forced to destroy her. Or   
she'd destroy you. No, Piper, I'm afraid that's not an option. I   
know it's not easy to accept, but Prue's gone. Nothing can bring her   
back. You have to let her go."  
  
"I kind of figured that," said Piper, disappointment in her   
voice. "I guess it was just wishful thinking. It would have been   
nice to have her back. But not at that cost."  
  
"Besides," said Cole, "it's the Power of Three, remember?   
There's no telling what affect bringing Prue back would have on Paige.   
In a way, Paige inherited Prue's power. Even with the philosophers   
stone, you could end up loosing both of them."  
  
"Speaking of the philosophers stone," said Piper, holding up the   
small rock, "what do we do with this? We can't risk it falling into   
evil hands again."  
  
"Couldn't we keep it?" asked Paige. "If it amplifies our   
powers, maybe we wouldn't have to worry about spells or potions any   
more."  
  
"Or about being alive very long," interjected Cole. "The   
philosophers stone is as close to absolute power as anyone will ever   
come. And you know what they say about power."  
  
"Power corrupts," recited Phoebe. "And absolute power corrupts   
absolutely."  
  
"Exactly," said Cole. "It's just like the Hollow. With that   
much power, no one could resist the urge to play God."  
  
"Cole's right," said Leo. "This wasn't meant to be in the hands   
of mortals or anyone else. The temptation is just too great. In the   
end, it can only destroy whoever uses it. Just look at Santerra." He   
reached over and took the stone from Piper. "I'll find some nice   
secluded place to hide this in. Hopefully it will never be found   
again."  
  
"Good idea," said Piper. "I think I've had enough of this stone   
for one lifetime."  
  
"Hear, hear," said Phoebe.  
  
"I shouldn't be gone long," said Leo, kissing Piper on the   
cheek.  
  
He orbed out of the kitchen leaving Cole and the sisters alone.  
  
"Well," said Cole, "I think I'm going to take a nap. I never   
realized how draining it could be to be fully human. I think it's   
going to take some getting used to. Phoebe, you coming?"  
  
"She'll be up in a minute," said Paige. "I'd like to talk to   
her and Piper for a sec if you don't mind."  
  
"No, not at all," said Cole. "I'll wait for you upstairs,"  
  
"Okay, sweetie," said Phoebe.  
  
After Cole left the kitchen, Piper and Phoebe looked at Paige.   
She seemed uncomfortable. Almost apprehensive.  
  
"I spoke with Prue," Paige announced unceremoniously. "When we   
were trapped in that rock. She was in there with me. She and all the   
other souls Santerra had trapped."  
  
"You actually spoke to her?" asked Piper excitedly.  
  
"Yes," said Paige. "Once we learned there was no way for us to   
get ourselves out, we knew we had to rely on you to get us out. Prue   
never doubted for a minute that you would find a way."  
  
"She always did have the strongest belief in our powers," said   
Phoebe. "The Charmed Ones come first. She always used to say that."  
  
"How is she?" asked Piper. "Is she happy? Is she at peace?"  
  
"Yes," said Paige, "to both questions. I told her what's   
happened since we met. After she died. She's very proud of both of   
you. And she said to tell you that she loves you and she misses you   
very much. She also said that when it's your time to cross over,   
she'll be there waiting for you."  
  
"Thank you," said Piper, kissing Paige on the cheek. A single   
tear trickled down Piper's face. "It's something you can't help but   
wonder about. I've always believed she would be at peace after she   
died, but I could never be quite sure."  
  
"She can't look in on you like a lot of the other spirits do,"   
said Paige. "Not yet, any way. I don't really understand it.   
Something about a transition period between being alive and dead. But   
she said that eventually she would be able to. And she's looking   
forward to it very much."  
  
"I'm glad," said Phoebe. "She, of all people, deserves to know   
what happens with us. She kept us together through a lot of hard   
times. Without her, I don't think there would ever have been any   
Charmed Ones."  
  
"She also said something else," said Paige. "I didn't   
understand what she meant and she wouldn't explain it. All she would   
say was that I would understand soon."  
  
"What did she say?" asked Piper.  
  
"She said, 'keep an eye on the left side of the cloak closet   
just inside the front door'," said Paige. "I asked her what it meant,   
but she just smiled. Any idea what she might have meant by that?"  
  
Piper burst out laughing. Several tears fell from her eyes.   
Phoebe just smiled and hugged Paige close.  
  
"It means," said Phoebe, "that you belong here."  
  
"I don't understand," said Paige.  
  
"In some ways," said Piper, wiping the tears away, "Prue was   
something of a control freak. Certain things had to be her way; no   
exceptions. The closet just inside the door was one of those. She   
felt that since there were three of us living here, each of us should   
put our coats in a particular place in the closet. Hers was the left   
side. She used to get absolutely livid if one of us accidentally hung   
our coat there."  
  
"What it means, sister dear," said Phoebe, "is that the left   
side of that closet is now officially yours. Prue would never let you   
hang your coat there if she didn't think you belonged here. Piper and   
I have told you that you belong with us. So have Cole and Leo. Now,   
Prue has made it unanimous. No matter what may have happened in the   
past, or what may happen in the future, you're one of us now. And   
there's no going back."  
  
"I see," said Paige. "Would it be okay if I had a picture of   
Prue? I'd like to put it on the dresser in my room. She's my sister,   
too. Somehow, I feel it's appropriate that I put a picture of her   
next to the ones of you that I have."  
  
"I think that can be arranged," said Piper. "There's a box of   
photographs in the attic. I haven't had a chance to go through them   
yet. I know there are quite a few of her in that box. Just pick out   
the one you want, and we'll get a frame for it."  
  
"Thanks," said Paige. "I think I'll go do that right now."  
  
Piper and Phoebe watched as Paige left the kitchen and headed   
for the attic. It hadn't been so long ago that she had been a total   
stranger to them. Just another young woman among hundreds of   
thousands in the city. Now, she was their sister, a Charmed One, and   
a pretty darn good witch in her own right.  
  
"You know, little sister," said Piper, "there are times when   
Paige reminds me of Prue. Nothing I can put my finger on. Mostly   
just little things. Once in a while. You ever notice that?"  
  
"Actually," said Phoebe, "I have. I think it's her strength of   
will. Sometimes, she can be as exasperating at Prue used to be."  
  
"Nice, isn't it?" asked Piper, smiling.  
  
"I've always thought so," said Phoebe. "It's nice to see how   
easily you accept it. I was afraid you might have a problem   
considering what happened to Prue."  
  
"I did at first," said Piper. "All those emotions came flooding   
back in so fast the only thing I wanted to do was go out there and   
kill Santerra. I never did thank you and Leo for giving me the time   
to get my head together."  
  
"What are sisters for?" asked Phoebe. "What say you and I go   
upstairs and help Paige pick out a picture. And I think I remember   
seeing a frame that will hold three photographs up in the attic a   
while back."  
  
"What about Cole?" asked Piper. "He's upstairs waiting for   
you."  
  
"He'll understand," said Phoebe.  
  
With their arms around each other, the two sisters went upstairs   
to help their youngest sister pick out just the right picture to go   
with the two she already had.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also   
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
